


Catherine

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catherine - Freeform, F/F, Sappy Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: This is for Brokenvidrio and Ephemeralfangirl on Tumblr. They remembered this little head canon from a year ago so here is a little origin/expansion to it.It's a short 1,170 words of ridiculous sap. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/gifts).



The first time it happened, it was an accident. They were so consumed in the throes of passion that Kara had stopped thinking clearly. Cat’s hands were driving her to the edge. Kara didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out. 

“Catherine.” Kara had whispered it so quietly that Cat almost didn’t hear it with the distraction of Kara’s beautiful body underneath her. But when the soft sound of her name floated to her ears, Cat stopped her movements and stared, wide-eyed, at her lover. 

Lust turned to emotion as Kara stared back, breathing heavy. Cat saw the concern on her face, like she was afraid she had done something wrong. Cat wanted to tell her that she hadn’t done a thing wrong, but her voice was stuck in her throat. Instead, she leaned over Kara, face to face, her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Kara’s shoulders. Sharp green eyes were locked onto deep blue under the dim light from the nightstand lamp.

Kara lifted a hand to tenderly brush her fingers along the soft skin of Cat’s cheek. Then she said it again, even quieter, “Catherine,” as if she were testing what it was like to say the name. 

Cat watched as the unsure look vanished from Kara’s face and was replaced with deep affection. If Cat hadn’t known she was in love with Kara before this moment, she certainly knew now. 

Leaning down the last few inches, Cat kissed Kara, open mouthed and wanting. No one had called her Catherine in years, decades. She’d forgotten what it sounded like. Hearing it from Kara’s lips awakened something in her, something loving and soft. 

********************

At first, Kara only used the name when they were making love. It always came out involuntarily, as if it were a part of how Kara breathed. Every time it stirred something deep inside Cat. It pushed her to love Kara as well as she could. 

Then, Kara started saying it at other times. 

One night, they were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner and Kara asked, “Catherine, can you pass a towel?” 

They froze instantly, eyes on one another. Cat saw the same worried look she had seen the first time Kara said it. She could tell the young woman thought it may have been too much and too casual and Cat would tell her not to say it again. But, after a moment, Cat only handed her a towel to dry the dishes they were cleaning. When Kara took the towel, Cat reached over to press a tender kiss to her lips.

After that, Kara used the name often. She used it while they were getting ready in the morning after Kara spent the night. She used it on the phone the nights that she stayed at her own place. 

Kara called her Catherine when they sat down to eat and when they drove to work together. In the slower paced times, Kara would come behind Cat, encircling the small woman in her arms. She would lean forward and rest her cheek against Cat’s and whisper in her ear, “Love you, Catherine.” 

So often, Cat would close her eyes and immediately replay the sound of it in her mind. She loved it when Kara called her Catherine. She couldn’t put her finger on what made it so special. Maybe it was that the name was only used between the two of them. No one else was ever there to hear it, and no one else certainly ever said it.

Soon, Kara was using it at work. Late one night Cat was pouring over layouts on the sofa in her office. Kara came into the spacious room and sat down beside her. The CEO was centered on her task and didn’t acknowledge the other woman’s entrance. Kara knew her well enough to know it wasn’t personal, it was Cat’s razor sharp focus. 

Eventually, Kara set a hand on Cat’s leg, drawing her attention. Cat glanced over to see a small smile on the beautiful face of the most beautiful woman. Even the smallest smile from Kara was contagious and Cat’s own lips slowly quirked up. 

Kara shifted towards her and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. When they were sitting hip to hip, Kara reached up to rub the back of Cat’s neck with one hand and Cat’s shoulders slumped as she relaxed at the touch with a weary groan. 

Kara quietly said, “You work too hard, Catherine.” 

After another moment of Kara’s fingers massaging her neck, Cat lifted her head. “Did I ever tell you why I go by Cat?”

With a small shake of her head, Kara requested, “Tell me.”

“When I first started in journalism, it was a man’s world. Women were left by the wayside. We didn’t get the good assignments, we didn’t get the same salary, and we certainly didn’t get the respect.” Cat adjusted herself to face Kara, taking her hand. 

“You’re one of the people that changed all that,” Kara complimented. 

Cat smiled, appreciating the acknowledgement of years of hard work in a relentless industry. “I started going by Cat when I started at the Planet. It had always been Catherine before then.”

“Why the change?” Kara waited for the answer, looking curious. 

“Cat is,” Cat paused, searching for the right description, “Cat is sharp, bold. It’s one syllable. Quick and authoritative.” She met Kara’s eyes, using her thumb to stroke the back of the hand she was holding. With a small shrug, she continued. “Catherine is soft. It’s feminine. People hear Catherine and they think of a pretty face. They hear Cat and they think of a go getter.”

Reaching up to brush Cat’s hair from her face, Kara said, “I like your feminine side. And I like it when you’re soft.” 

One side of Cat’s lips turned up in a tired but content half smile. “I’m only that person for you and Carter.” 

Kara glanced away shyly for a moment and it made Cat grin. She thought Kara was adorable when she blushed, and she always blushed when Cat talked about her like family. 

When Kara looked back, she said, “Let me take you home.”

Cat hummed in response. “Okay.”

“Drive or fly?” Kara asked quietly.

Cat knew that Kara already knew the answer. But she still confirmed, “Fly.” 

Kara smiled and stood, lightly tugging on Cat’s hand until she also stood. Cat rested her head on Kara’s shoulder while they took slow steps, hand in hand, toward the balcony door. Kara reached out to open the door, moving her hand to gently rest on the small of Cat’s back, guiding her outside. 

They wrapped their arms around each other as they prepared to lift into the air. Cat laid her forehead against Kara’s neck, nuzzling into her. She’d never been so content to be so vulnerable. Kara knew her through and through, and there was never any threat in that. 

She was Kara’s Catherine and she always would be.


End file.
